spirit_fire_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Sinaria
The Army of Sinaria, more commonly known as the "King's Army" or the "Royal Army", is the kingdom's main fighting force. Organisation Consisting of four battalions, the King’s Army has four thousand men, two thousand in the infantry, and one thousand each in the archers and cavalry. In addition, there are two battalions known as the Citadel Guard, meaning that when the army is in battle, there are still two thousand at home, ready to protect the citadel – however, rather than the cavalry division, they have spearmen, who also carry tower shields almost six feet tall. Within the Army, there are only three official ranks, those of Sergeant, Lieutenant, and Captain. While there is only one Captain and Lieutenant per division, there are usually a number of sergeants, in charge of smaller groups of the soldiers. There are also two full battalions in each of the other duchies. In addition, there are the Rangers, a three hundred strong force of elite infantrymen (akin to the British Army's Special Air Service), which, although housed in Silan, are dispatched wherever necessary. The Oath of Allegiance I, name, swear by the Almighty Gods that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, his heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me. Equipment Arming Sword – standard among the infantry, this double edged weapon is usually about four feet long. The blade is a single piece of forged steel, and razor sharp. The hilt is usually minimally adorned. Bodkin point Arrow – with longer and thinner heads, they are used to penetrate armour. They are preferred by the archers, for their extra range. The shaft of the arrow is four feet long, and made of ash. Broadhead Arrow – as one could surmise, they are wider than normal. They are also fractionally heavier, so don’t have the range of the bodkin point arrows. However they can be used to cut through ropes when necessary. They are more commonly used by the Infantry Archers than the Longbowmen. Longspear – consisting of a two foot long blade on the end of a seven foot shaft, the spear is most commonly made of ash or oak. Just below the blade, it bears the pennant of the King. It is a defensive weapon, used by certain members of the infantry. Cavalry spear – used by the cavalry, it has a shaft four feet long, and a blade adding another foot to the length. Because it relies on the strength of the arm throwing it, the best range is twenty yards. But it is more commonly used as a melee weapon, as it gives the riders the extra reach. Dagger – a weapon used simply for close combat and in the left hand more often than not, while the right was the user’s sword hand. It is also a common weapon for those who aren’t in the military. It is only eighteen inches long, so it can be carried in a sheath on the belt. Infantry Bow – a less sophisticated design than that of the specialist archers; it is used more as a defensive weapon, when the infantry can send a cloud of arrows three hundred feet into the oncoming army. Longbow – especially made for the Archers, the six foot bows have a draw weight of at least 140 lbs. It is said that the Elves use magic to make their bows, because they are able to fire another three hundred feet. The composite longbows used by the skirmishers are stronger than normal, and able to fire the broadhead arrows 750 feet, compared to 600 feet with a normal longbow. The wood is strong enough that in an emergency it can be used as a quarterstaff. Sabre – the sword carried by the archers and cavalry. It has a single edge, on the outside of a slight curve. The hilt is curved back in the opposite direction to the blade. Siege Tower – A great tower, commonly used by the Northland forces; it can give the opposing force access to the top of most walls (Silan being an exception). Sword of Sinaria – this great weapon is carried into battle by King Reichan. A two handed sword, it weighs fifteen pounds. Trebuchet – in addition to the normal rock, brought from the quarry, hollow ceramic balls are used, filled with molten metal, from a low quality ore, that has since become known as firestone. War Horse – also known as a Charger, particular to the Cavalry; they can cost 400-500 GP. Riding Horse – generally of lesser quality than the War Horse, a Riding Horse is used for general transport. They are half the price of a War Horse.